1. Field
Disclosed embodiments relate to a fuel nozzle for a combustion turbine engine, such as a gas turbine engine. More particularly, disclosed embodiments relate to an improved multi-functional fuel nozzle with a heat shield.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas turbine engines include one or more combustors configured to produce a hot working gas by burning a fuel in compressed air. A fuel injecting assembly or nozzle is employed to introduce fuel into each combustor. To provide flexibility to the user, such fuel nozzles may be of a multi-fuel type that are capable of burning either a liquid or a gaseous fuel, or both simultaneously.
Combustion in gas turbine combustors results in the formation of oxides of nitrogen (NOx) in the combusted gas, which is considered undesirable. One technique for reducing the formation of NOx involves injecting water, via the fuel injecting nozzle, into the combustor along with the fuel. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/163,826 discloses a fuel nozzle assembly capable of burning either gaseous or liquid fuel, or both, along with liquid water injection.